Nine Colors
Nine Colors (九色) are a group of warriors that are regarded as the strongest in the Roble Holy Kingdom. Background In order to become a member of the Nine Colors, one has to gain recognition from the Kingdom's monarch to be qualified as one. However, members of the church are barred from becoming members of the Nine Colors. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' During Jaldabaoth's assault of the Great Wall, two members of the Nine Colors, Pavel Baraja and Orlando Campano were among the casualties inflicted by Jaldabaoth. Remedios Custodio and Isandro Sanchez were stationed at Kalinsha to prepare a counterattack. Unfortunately, their intel on the position of the enemy forces was wrong. Jaldabaoth was already in the city, causing mayhem, while his demons and demi-human army assembled at the outskirts of the city.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth After the fall of Kalinsha, Remedios was the only member of Nine Colors to take the initiative to form the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army to combat Jaldabaoth's forces.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation During the demi-human's siege of Loyts, the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army's fighting strength is estimated to be at least 10,000 in terms of manpower. Meanwhile, the demi-human forces are said to comprise of 40,000 personnel. They are hoping to hold off the demi-humans until reinforcements from the south arrive, or the enemy retreats. According to Remedios, if the other members of the Nine Colors were present alongside her, they might have been able to put up a good fight against the large enemy numbers.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege On the other hand, one of the members from the Nine Colors, Old Purple was said to be absent from the war effort due to an unknown illness he is currently faced with at the moment.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Strength Nine Colors are some of the most highly placed people in the nation, and challenging them would surely cause great ructions in the country. If it was just a mock battle, then it ought to be alright, so long as it was against a fellow member of the Nine Colors, but an all-out duel would never be allowed. However, not all the Nine Colors had earned their position because of their fighting strength. Much like Purple, some of them had gained their title because of some great contribution. For instance, there was a Duchess who had been appointed Blue due to her fame as a composite artist. Known Members Current Members * Enrique Bellse: The Blue * Orlando Campano * Pavel Baraja: The Black * Ran Tsu An Rin: The Green * Remedios Custodio: The White * Isandro Sanchez: The Pink * Old Purple: The Purple Trivia * The Nine Colors are each named after a different color. * Though recognized by the Holy Queen as the strongest warriors in the Holy Kingdom, there are other beings within the nation that are just as strong if not stronger than the Nine Colors. References }} Gallery pl:Dziewięć kolorów Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Roble Holy Kingdom